Time is Relative : The Story of Reiya Jax
by JayeRyane
Summary: <html><head></head>The Doctor lands inside the apartment of a former Torchwood Agent. He tells her she has to come with him. But something about her is different. And how does she know so much about him?  set in 2014 with a 13th Doctor to start with  Paring Doctor/OC</html>


A/N: Alright, this is the Prologue to a Doctor Who fic I've had in my head for about a month now. I've left the Prologue vague because this actually happens closer to the middle of the first arc in the story (yes there are arcs)

I haven't said which Doctor it will be for a reason, and the companion is my OC who I'll be giving more info on next chapter.

All I can tell you is relative present day is in 2014.

Also as of right now everything up until The Astronaut is canon. I haven't made any changes yet, but I may make some Torchwood changes in later chapters. We will see.

Let me know how I did!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The Blue Police Box materialized in front of Roald Dahl Plass, as if it had never left. The door of the box opened and The Doctor bobbed his head out of it.

"Good, just where I thought we'd be. Not so rusty after all."

He stepped back into the Tardis, allowing his final two passengers to step out. First came Jack Harkness, his large coat draped over his right arm as he stepped out. He backed away from the Tardis a few steps, and surveyed the area around him, "Same day we left?"

"Yup!" came The Doctor's voice from within the box.

Next stepped out a young woman. She looked over to Jack, giving him a smile and opening her arms for a hug, "I guess this is goodbye for now. We'll be leaving."

Jack took her in his arms and grinned widely, "Thought so. Got the whole universe to see. Other people to be hero to now."

"You're not coming."

She whipped her head around to stare up at The Doctor, his tall form leaning against the doorframe of the Tardis. He was fiddling with his sonic screwdriver, glasses perched on his face. She shook her head and grinned, "Whatchu mean I'm not coming? Of course I'm coming."

He shook his head again, looking up, no humor in his eyes, "Too dangerous."

She snorted indignantly, "Oh please. What's left?" she turned to look at Jack, still grinning, "I've been through Cybermen, Daleks, the crumbling of the universe. You dying. What's left to be too dangerous for me?"

He stepped out of the Tardis, his stance wide as The Doctor reached up and pulled his glasses from his face, "I **meant **you. **You're** too dangerous."

"What are you talking about Doctor. She saved your life." Jack looked at the man he'd known for years.

"**But at what cost?**" His voice barely rose above normal, but the tone conveyed a harshness she had never seen directed at her before.

But she wasn't deterred. She looked up at her Doctor, and crossed her arms, "At the cost of saving the entire universe." She put up a hand, "No wait. **Universes**."

He stepped closer to her, "You had no right-"

"To what?" she tossed her hands in the air, not backing away from his stare, "To save you? To fix the walls of time? **To save everyone**?"

The Doctor leaned back on the balls of his heels, "That's the problem. That's all it's been about for you. You're the hero. **You** saved everyone, your selfish needs!"

She crossed her arms again, "Is this about you not being able to save the day yourself?" she tilted her head, "Are you jealous Doctor? That someone else got to be the Time Lord this time? That someone else saved everyone?" she leaned in slightly, "Or was it that it wasn't **her** that saved you."

Jack stood to the side of both of them, holding up his arms, "Okay, I think that's enough for this round. To your respective corners," he chuckled uneasily, "If I didn't know better I'd think this was all sexual tension."

Both arguing parties glared at Jack, then their eyes moved back to each other. The Doctor spoke first, "Don't talk about her again. You ruined everything I worked so hard for."

"I saved you." She placed her hands on her hips.

He shook his head, "I didn't want saving."

The young woman tilted her head up, smirking, "That doesn't make me wrong."

The Doctor took a step back into the Tardis, "It makes you **dangerous**."

She looked into his eyes for a long time, finally realizing how serious he was, "You really mean it. You can't mean it."

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes, "Jack. Take care of her. She can't be left alone."

Jack stepped up to The Doctor, "Are you sure about this Doctor?"

He nodded quickly, "I've known for a long time."

She looked up at him, her eyes stinging with tears, daring to fall, "Known what exactly?"

His shoulders slumped, but The Doctor regained his composure, looking down on her, "That you don't understand the big picture. You think it's all a game." He waved a hand in front of her, "You think it's a blessing what you have now. It's not."

She laughed, tears betraying how she really felt, "You've been around too long. You don't understand what it's like to be young and have the whole universe in front of you old man."

"And that's what scares me. **You**, with the whole universe in front of you. The way you are now." He rubbed his eyes with his left hand, "The horrors you could unleash. The people you could hurt." He raised his head, screaming, "**I won't be responsible for your mistakes anymore!**"

Startled, she stepped back several paces, Jack touching her back protectively. She looked up at his equally startled face, then back to The Doctor. Not her doctor. The kind wrinkles around his eyes gone, the wisps of hair curling around his ears missing. The twinkle in his eyes gone. This was not her Doctor anymore. Her shoulders slumped, "But, I could have been with you forever Doctor."

"You shouldn't even exist." Those words hung in the air, silence following until a soft chocked sob escaped from her lips.

She looked up at him and his eyes held no more emotion.

"Jack will look after you, keep you housed in Torchwood, until I can find a more permanent solution." He looked to Jack, who simply nodded, defeated.

She looked from one man to the other, "So I'll be a prisoner? Like the Weevils? Just another freak in a basement no one wants to see?"

She brought her hands up to her hair, pulling at it angrily, "And you say **I'm** dangerous? You want to put me in a cage with monsters!"

He'd had enough. "**YOU ARE A MONSTER!**" he stepped out of the Tardis quickly; grabbing her by both shoulders, "**Look at you! Look at what you've become!** **How many people have died because of you?**"

"**AND HOW MANY PEOPLE LIVED?**" She pushed his hands off, stepping back, "How many worlds did we save together? How many people did I help? How many times did I make sure you were okay? Who found a way to save you when you were dying? Who was it?" She pounded her fists against her chest, "**It was me!**"

"Everything is different now! We can't go back to then!" he shouted back at her, his eyes narrowed.

She balled her fists at her sides, "**Why not?**"

"**Because you've changed!**"

"**So have you!**"

Both dueling partners looked red face at each other, panting for breath. The Doctor looked up first, noticing the commotion they'd caused. He took in a long breath, smoothing his coat down, "That's enough. No more talking. I'm not changing my mind," he held his hand out, "Give me your Tardis key."

Immediately her hands flew to the chain around her neck, "What?"

He shook his head again, "Obviously I can't have you having a key to the Tardis. Too-"

"Dangerous, yea I know. You said that already." Her fingers gripped around the small silver yale key.

His finger wiggled impatiently, "Come on now, give it."

She shook her head quickly, looking to Jack for support, "N-No, it's mine. I earned it! Frequent fliers privilege, remember?"

Jack sighed and reached his left hand out to her, "Come on, you've got to listen to the doctor."

She looked from one man to the other, her eyes welling up, before she thought she caught something in the corner of her eye.

"**No**."

Her left hand reached out to Jack quickly, and grasped around his wrist, somehow pulling the vortex manipulator from his arm, and clutched it back to her chest. Jack's eye widened as he realized what she'd done, "What are you-"

He reached out for her, but she twisted from his grasp, backing up several feet, "I can't. I promise I'll give it back."

She looked up at the Doctor, her eyes puffy and tear stained, "I'm sorry."

He leapt from the doorway of the Tardis, his arms outstretched just as she pressed a button on the Vortex Manipulator, "**Nooooooooo!**"

And she was gone, in a static of energy. His hands caught nothing, and both men were left gaping at what had just happened. The Doctor looked up at Jack, before a small glimmer of a smile appeared on his face, "She just won't give up."

Jack placed his hands on the top of his head, "Seems that way. But Doctor, what are we going to do now? She has a working vortex manipulator."

He gave a grin, "Welllllll, sort of working."

Jack looked at the man, "What do you mean, sort of."

"The fact that I was only using a semi functioning sonic screwdriver when I repaired the vortex manipulator means that it very likely that it won't function indefinitely," he gave a ghost of a smile, "She may be able to run. She may even be able to hide for now."

"But you'll find her Doctor." Jack grinned, giving the man a salute.

He stood in the Tardis doorway again, "I always do, and stop that."

He nodded to Jack, "I'll be back with her as soon as I find out where she's gone to. Only a matter of time," he grinned again, "Well, relative time."

Jack nodded, "I'll be looking forward to it," he grinned, "Oh and Doctor?"

The doctor had disappeared into the Tardis, but popped his head back out, "Yea?"

Jack gave a genuine smile, "I missed you Doctor. Get your ass back here soon."

The Doctor nodded his head and grinned again, before the Blue Box's doors shut tightly, and the wind picked up around it. Jack stepped back, his jacket whipping in his arm. Slowly the Police Box began to dematerialize, leaving him alone. Jack sighed, rubbing his now naked wrist. He looked at the small square on the ground, but shook his head. He wanted to take the long way home.

As Jack made his way back to the doors of Torchwood near the waterfront, a human shaped blob began to come into focus in the dim light of the door. He put his hand to his gun immediately, not wanting to take any chances. But as the blob came more into focus, his hand relaxed, and he even grinned.

There stood a woman, long auburn hair hung to her waist freely, dancing in the gentle breeze coming from the water. She had a soft wisp of bangs across her forehead, covering her right eye, though she blew it back as she pushed off from the door. Jack noted then what she was wearing. She wore a tight fitting pair of black denim jeans on her, tapered to her legs. A pair of violets trainers peeks out from the jeans as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. As she stretched her back, grinning at him, Jack noticed she was also wearing a violet top as well, though it was obscured by a tight fitted brown leather underbust bracer. The bracer had three belts and straps which she wore on her shoulders.

Jack liked it. Her breasts like a shelf out to greet him. But he tore his eyes away to notice the rest of her. On her hips hung a leather belt, complete with several small satchels that looked very full. She also wore a short bolero jacket in a deep forest green. It had several large polished gold buttons, and the jacket, while having long sleeves and large cuffs, only hung to her breasts, with no intention of ever being able to be buttoned. Again she drew the attention to her chest.

Jack watched her brush her hair back with her left hand and saw a large violet ring on her ring finger, too large to be a wedding ring.

His eyes finally reached her face again.

She looked up at him, giving a large grin, "Did you miss me?"


End file.
